1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pharmaceutical product packaging materials. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a product packaging solution for packaging a plurality of individual temporary storage packages for solid pharmaceutical products.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently a wide variety of pharmaceutical product packaging solutions available for the temporary storage of pharmaceutical products. This is due to the fact that there are many people under the care of physicians who are required to take numerous prescription drug products on any given day and in some instances individuals are required to take multiple doses of medication throughout the day. In most instances, an individual receives one more prescriptions from a doctor and a pharmacy provides a supply of the required pharmaceuticals in a single container. Thus, when an individual is required to take numerous pharmaceutical products throughout a given day, the individual is required to accesses each of the individual storage containers for the various pharmaceutical products.
While this is not terribly inconvenient when an individual is taking a single medication, it does become problematic when the person is required to take multiple medications in a single day and is particular troublesome when the person is required to take multiple medications at various times throughout the day. Especially with the significant increase in the aging population, it has become ever increasingly common for individuals to be required to take multiple doses of multiple medications at various times throughout the day. It is not uncommon for individuals to be required to take five or more different products on any given time during the day.
These increasingly common regimens of pharmaceutical product doses can become difficult for users to ensure that the appropriate medications are taken at the correct times. Without assistance, the requirement to take these multiple medications at various times throughout a given day can be confusing for individuals. An individual on such a regimen of pharmaceuticals can easily forget whether a particular required dosage was taken at a given time. As a result, it is not uncommon for patients to receive either more or less than the required or specified doses of their medicines.
Another problem arises when an individual who has received multiple prescriptions for pharmaceuticals is away from home for a given period time. If such an individual will be gone for a number of days, the person must either take all of the medications for all of the various prescriptions along or the user is required to selectively remove the required doses for a given period of time from the original packaging. This can be more than a minor inconvenience especially when the travel is unexpected or otherwise on short notice.
Although there are number of solutions for temporarily storing the pharmaceutical products that are currently available, none provides users with a very convenient disposable temporary storage device for multiple prescriptions. Accordingly, there remains a need in the field for improved temporary pharmaceutical product package storage devices that provide users with the ability to selectively temporarily store doses of individual prescriptions in a convenient disposable package. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in light of the following Summary and detailed description of presently preferred embodiments.